


Dragonverse Ficlets

by cloudyjenn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyjenn/pseuds/cloudyjenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories based in a world where people share psychic bonds with dragons that Choose them as their Companions.  Each ficlet stands alone, so this will read as incomplete, but that's only because I will be adding to it as the mood strikes.  But the stories are self contained.  Dorian and Bull are in love and learning how to be together while being Companions to two strong-willed dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a more permanent place to collect these ficlets from tumblr. I will be writing more fics in this verse as ideas come, so more soon!

Bull watched Dorian climb atop Edana’s massive head, his feet slipping on her bright golden scales. Edana let out a soft growl of amusement, Bull thought. He’d gotten pretty good at reading her expressions. 

“Oh hush, you,” Dorian grumbled. He grabbed for one of the sharp horns that curled back from her forehead.

Bull chuckled. Dorian spent a lot of time grabbing horns, it seemed. 

His vision was suddenly obscured by dark green. 

“Grah ahahh ehh!" 

"Did you lose your balance?” Bull reached up to help his own dragon settle more carefully on his head. He felt Ash’s long tail wrap more securely around his right horn and his cheek come to rest against Bull’s left horn.

“Agh rah,” Ash said, sounding smug.

“There we are!” Dorian said proudly from across the clearly.

Bull looked up to see Dorian settled at the nape of Elana’s neck, one leg thrown over either side of it. His expression was as smug as the baby dragon curled up on Bull’s head. 

It appeared that Bull had a type.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian woke up to the feel of tiny claws on his back. He grunted in annoyance, but as far as he could tell, it had no effect on the tiny baby dragon crawling up his spine. 

“Bull,” he grumbled. “Tame your beast.”

He felt Bull’s chuckle more than felt it. Given that Dorian was currently sprawled over Bull’s chest, his soft laughter rumbled through Dorian’s body. 

“He’s just in the mood to play.”

“He hates me,” Dorian complained.

“No,” Bull disagreed. His large hands began rubbing up and down Dorian’s back in an obvious soothing gesture. Dorian scowled. He didn’t want to be soothed. Bull’s tiny Companion hated him and he wanted to be annoyed about it.

Ash reached Dorian’s head and began nosing at his hair.

“Oh no, you don’t, you little-”

“Come here, asala,” Bull said, scooping Ash off Dorian and tucking him into his opposite arm. “Quit being a nuisance.” His voice sounded painfully fond. Dorian glared at the little dragon. Ash was an August Dawn, but his scales were slightly darker green than the typical light yellow-green of the species. His beady black eyes were fixed on Dorian and he looked incredibly smug as Bull cooed over him.

Vile beast.

“He doesn’t like that I sleep here,” Dorian accused.

“Well, to be fair, he was here first,” Bull said.

Dorian sat right up and gave Bull a betrayed look. “You’re taking the dragon’s side!” 

“No, no, I’m not,” Bull insisted, gently pulling Dorian back into a cuddle. “I’m just saying, he’s a dragon and he’s possessive and he’s been sleeping alone with me for a few months. He’s not used to you. And you’re not used to him.”

Dorian huffed. “Edana doesn’t mind that we’re together,” he pointed out, thinking of his gorgeous golden girl. She teased Dorian about his tumultuous love affair with Bull, but he knew she was genuinely happy for her young Companion.

“She’s like 400 years old, Dorian,” Bull said patiently. “Ash is 5 months old. He’s just a baby.”

“He’s a menace.”

As if to prove Dorian right, Ash sneezed and shot a small streak of fire that got way too close to Dorian’s mustache for his comfort. He smacked a hand to his mouth and sat up again. 

“Bull! He’s trying to kill me!”

“Dorian, he just sneezed.”

Dorian turned away from Bull and punched his pillow into shape. “Goodnight.”

He felt Bull moving around behind him, heard him murmuring softly to Ash in Qunlat. A few moments later, he felt Bull’s warm strong arm wrap around Dorian’s waist and this time when he felt the nosing at his hair, he didn’t mind.

“Okay, I put him in the sock drawer.”

“The…what?”

“He likes the sock drawer.”

Dorian glanced over to the dresser and saw Ash rummaging through the socks, making happy sounds as he settled down, presumably in a sleepy ball of baby dragon. 

“He likes the smell of your socks and you don’t find this odd?” he asked.

Bull kissed the back of Dorian’s neck. “I never said that. But I like odd creatures.”

“Hmmm. Hey!” Dorian said, elbowing Bull in the stomach. 

Bull laughed and tugged him closer. 

“Just go to sleep, kadan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edana has an important message for Bull.

One of Bull’s favorite parts of dating Dorian was getting to know his glorious Tevinter Aurum Companion.  Edana was easily the oldest dragon he’d ever met.  She not only had memories back to the Steel Age, but she was willing to share them through Dorian, who was sometimes so fascinated by her words that he forgot to translate for Bull.  Bull wished he could hear her voice too, but since Companions were the only people privy to their dragons’ voices, he had to settle for Dorian’s translations.

 

Well, settle was the wrong word.  Dorian’s retellings were hilarious.  He kept interrupting himself to add what he knew from history or monologuing on the later repercussions of events and once Edana had to close Dorian up in her wing to make him stop arguing with her about some key piece of Tevinter legal history.

 

It wasn’t until the fourth week of their growing relationship that Edana changed the topic of their conversation.

 

They were laying on the grass in Dorian’s backyard.  Edana had given Bull permission to lean up against her deep golden scales along with Dorian.  She’d curled up around them so that her big beautiful head rested at Dorian’s feet, her dark eyes sharp as they watched Ash try to climb the birch tree near the back of the yard.  

 

“Edana says your ‘small one is so precious’,” Dorian translated.  He sounded skeptical and Edana make a soft reproving sound.  

 

Bull grinned.  Edana loved his little guy.  Being that she was 412 years old, she must find his little three month old baby impossibly tiny and young.  “Thanks, ‘Dana,” he said.

 

“‘Dana?’” Dorian said in disgust.  Then he rolled his eyes and added, “ _ E _ dana says she likes it.”  

 

“Everyone likes a good nickname, big guy,” Bull teased. 

 

Dorian rolled his eyes again, but Bull noticed he tucked himself closer against Bull’s side.  Bull took his hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss.  He liked how comfortable they were becoming.   

 

Something about the gesture drew Edana’s attention though.  She lifted her head and Bull saw her gaze flick to their joined hands.  

 

Dorian suddenly spluttered.  “Excuse me?  No, I am not...Edana, no!  That’s ridiculous!” 

 

Bull watched in fascination as the two proceeded to have a half-spoken, half-thought arguement.  Edana snorted and lifted her head up to glare down at them with fierce black eyes.  Bull had no idea how Dorian didn’t shrink back against her scales.  Personally he wanted to dive for his baby dragon and get the hell out of there, but Dorian just glared back up at her with his arms crossed over his chest.  “I appreciate the worry, but...no, I’m not saying you’re...He’d probably enjoy...it’s just not...oh  _ fine _ !”

 

Dorian whirled on Bull and said, “My ridiculous beastly dragon wants me to warn you that if you hurt my feelings, she will exact some kind of unspecified but undoubtedly painful revenge,” he spat.

 

Bull had never had a shovel speech before and certainly not one so violently delivered.  The idea of a fierce Tevinter Aurum coming after him made Bull’s stomach quiver and his skin tingle.  He grinned.

 

“I  _ told  _ you he’d like it,” Dorian said, glaring up Edana.  The dragon looked incredibly amused, but she grumbled something and Dorian sighed.  “She wants me to say she’s being very serious, I’m her ‘little human’,” he quoted.  “She won’t tolerate you hurting me.”

 

Bull reached up to pat her closest leg.  

 

“I understand, Edana,” he promised.  “I won’t hurt him if I can help it.”

 

Edana gave a soft approving roar.  

 

“You’re lucky you have a baby,” Dorian grumbled, but Bull thought he detected a hint of pleasure in those dark eyes.  “No one to embarrass you.”

 

“You say that, but...yeah, he’s stuck in the tree again,” Bull said as he stood up to go save his squeaking dragon from a tree branch. As he walked, he thought he heard Dorian whisper something very quietly to Edana.

 

“You silly creature.”  And then even more quietly.  “Thanks.”

  
  



End file.
